LA CONFI DEL FACE
by ThecrazyteaK
Summary: cartman quiere encontrar a quien a escrito una confesión en facebook, llevándose sorpresas en el camino.
**LA CONFI DEL FACE.**

 **PARTE 1: LA CONFI.**

…

" _Confieso que me gusta un amigo muy cercano a mi quien, creo, me odia (somos amigos aun así) cuando él me acusa de robarle sus audífonos es verdad tengo una colección, pero jamás se lo diría. Nadie sabe que soy gay"_

Corta y sin el morbo que caracterizaba las confesiones que se publicaban en el muro de la página oficial de 'south park hight', ya saben… de esas páginas donde suben memes de los profesores o usuarios envían una que otra confesión picante, de esas que rayan lo absurdamente típico como " _me enamore de mi mejor amigo" "confieso que salgo con la hermana de un amigo" "se me rompió el condón" "se la mame a Clyde, soy hombre"_ y demases tragicómicos de los que se podían mofar, pero esta confesión había sido diferente.

En primera porque nadie lograba entrever quien sería el usuario, en segunda porque era carne fresca aun metida en el armario y en tercera ¿a quién no le emocionaba saber sobre a quién le gusta quien? Mas cuando los adolecentes de 'south park hight' solo parecían tener una vida ocupada la semana de exámenes, el resto del año en cambio…

Causaba un especial revuelo en la cabecita del más grande trol que había en el pueblito de montaña, el hijo de puta más grande que había hakeado el sistema de configuración de la escuela para hacer que los aspersores se activaran todos a la vez solo para saltarse educación física, quien se había encargado de hacer pública a la persona quien había mamado el pene de Clyde (quien era Token, y con novia mas encima). Estamos hablando de Eric T. Cartman.

El castaño intento rastrear el servidor, un nuevo maricon hay que ayudarle a saludar al sol, pensaba él sonriendo perversamente mientras una de sus manos estaba en lo más profundo de una bolsa de frituras, pero lo único que encontró fue la localización de la computadora en la segunda sala de computación en su escuela.

"hijo de puta infeliz" bramo. Y de la cuenta, era falsa… tan falsa que hasta sus mentiras se caían de vergüenza. Deseaba tan fervientemente encontrarle y hacerle su vida un puto infierno, lo deseaba tanto que un placer escalofriante le sacudía la espalda. Así de mal lo deseaba. Y lo buscaría bajo cada piedra si era necesario, no intentes comprenderlo. No se puede.

Las pocas pistas de qué tipo de persona podría ser habían reducido de ochocientos estudiantes a solo un grupillo de sesenta y tres. En primera, era un cerebrito por la ausencia de falta de ortografías en su confesión. Segundo, debía estar rodeado de chicos pero no ser abiertamente gay o debía ser un solterito, no había muchos solteros en south park. Tercero, parecía llevarse mal con uno de sus amigos o eso parecía ser, según Cartman solo estaba exagerando y era un marica demasiado preocupon, si no fuera porque Tweek era abiertamente 'gay' lo habría señalado a él.

Pero ¿Quién podría ser? Sesenta y tres estudiantes eran aun así demasiado para el macizo de metro setenta por lo que necesitaba ayuda. Por fortuna conocía a un par de rubios muy serviciales quienes podrían servir.

….

 **PARTE 2: LAS DESTEÑIDAS.**

…

Ambos rubios por los que el castaño buscaba se encontraban en la parte trasera del gimnasio compartiendo una revista pornográfica varias veces usada, una mano en los pantalones del otro frotando por encima, saltándose la hora del almuerzo para un 'tiempo de caridad entre rubios'

Lo hacían desde hacía un año y medio o un poco más, al principio Butters actuó temeroso y tímido con Kenny preocupado de no estropear nada y acompasar su nivel con el de él para no quedar en ridículo, pero con el tiempo y la costumbre dejo que las manos ásperas del rubio cenizo se metieran debajo de su ropa interior, apretara y estrujara al tiempo que se movía de arriba abajo hasta que llegaban el clímax, y desde su lado el pequeño rubio disfrutaba como se sentía la piel cálida y suave del miembro descubierto y afeitado de McCormirck, aunque por supuesto le costó un poco saber que estaba afeitado y le consto un poco mas meter la mano debajo de la ropa interior.

¿Por qué lo hacían? La situación fue tan ridícula y bizarra que yace olvidada. Si las paredes del patio trasero hablaran, las locuras que nos dirían.

Butters, sonrojado y jadeante, dejo deslizar la revista por entre sus piernas, últimamente Kenny prestaba mayor atención a sus miembros y a al placer del pequeño rubio antes que a la revista, a lo que Butters atribuía a un aburrimiento de ver siempre lo mismo pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, dejo que sus labios se juntaran en una ensalivada danza de placer, inhibidos de toda compostura. Quizás solo moverían sus manos al compas o quizás Kenny le metería algunos dedos o quizás Butters le haría una mamada, la hora del almuerzo todavía era joven y el rubio menor se sentía de un espectacular y fogoso buen humor.

Pero como siempre llega la nubecita negra a llover sobre un lindo picnic, el castaño con cuarenta kilos de más de lo que una persona de su edad debía tener les obstruyo la luz del sol interrumpiendo con una aclaración de garganta y una fingida toz de perro el privadísimo momento. Butters salto en su lugar acomodándose la hebilla de su cinturón más rápido que un rayo y cubriéndose de tal manera con sus manos estrujando por debajo de sus rodillas que la erección era casi invisible, pero no inexistente y dolía como un carajo. Kenny en cambio se subió un poco su pantalón de buzo naranja y miro con sorna al castaño mostrándole la cordial en el más puro estilo Tucker.

"o-oh E-Eric ¿q-que haces a-aquí? Dig-digo…" intento formular en vano el pequeño rubio, sintió sus mejillas arder en una paulatina fiebre y dejo que Kenny hiciese lo suyo, callando y desviando la mirada a ningún lugar del suelo. Kenny le miro sin necesitar indicaciones y con claro fastidio en su voz decidió hablar.

"¿a qué viene tanto humor de mierda hoy Cartman? ¿Kyle otra vez no quiso chuparte las bolas?" saco un lollipop de su bolsillo llevándoselo directo a la boca imitando con esa sonrisa felina el sensual movimiento de labios relamidos de Bebe, solo por parodiar. Eric rodo los ojos.

"chiste más usado que tu culo, McCormirck. Vengo por asuntos importantes" Kenny succiono el dulce para luego sacarlo de golpe provocando este sonido de 'POP', miro rodando sus ojos al castaño para luego apoyar su cabeza en los hombros encogidos del avergonzado Butters.

"¿Cuáles 'asuntos'? nosotros también teníamos un par de asuntos que si no te molesta, me gustaría terminar antes de hacer cualquier mierda que nos pidas" de inmediato se acerco a los labios del rubio para robarle un beso y luego separándose para hacerle una señal con la mano para que se fuera.

"pff, deja de joder _Kinny_ , solo haz lo que te mando y tal vez te compre una cubeta de pollo" ante la mención de comida gratis el rubio cenizo elevo sus cejas sorprendido y complacido, una sonrisita burlona se presento interrumpida por el palillo del dulce.

"oh, es un asunto importante ¿eh? Añádele una coca-cola y hacemos un trato" Kenny estiro su mano y sonrió ladino, Cartman dudo antes de tomar su mano y estrecharla en un trato, de todos modos lo valía. Totalmente. "y… ¿con que le ayudamos, señor?" burlo servicial poniéndose de pie y ayudando al rubio más bajo a hacerlo también. Nunca era necesario convencer a Butters de todos modos. Cartman sonrió mostrando sus sádicas intenciones.

…

 **PARTE 3: la sabiduría del hippie.**

…

Los siguientes tres días (empezando el lunes) los tres adolecentes se dedicaron a seguir y reportar todo comportamiento sospechoso de parte de cualquier compañero, empezando con los eslabones débiles y quedándoles únicamente diez sospechosos despues de descartes del tipo " _no usa face" "hipster" "sorpresivamente es heterosexual" "obviamente le gusta Bebe"_ y el etcétera, diez malditos sospechosos que en realidad no calificaban del todo dentro de 'se lleva mal con uno de sus amigos pero le gusta en secreto' pero que servían de todos modos.

Cartman y Kenny se dedicaban a observar a un moreno de ojos negros sentado cuatro mesas a la izquierda de ellos en la cafetería, el castaño 'fuertecito' se apoyaba por completo en la mesa mientras Kenny ponía mayor atención a la conversación que tenia con Butters desde su teléfono en ese momento, en medio de preguntas en su cabeza el castaño fue saludado por un chiquillo judío y su otro amigo el hippie.

"Cartman- Cartman, joder ¿Qué le pasa?" Kyle se cruzo de brazos y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva en plan '¿Qué mierda están haciendo ahora?' al rubio quien solo se encogió de hombros sin tentarse de enojar al pelirrojo con su respuesta, dios, odiaba cuando lo regañaba por hacer algo estúpido, era como ver a su madre… ' _oh por dios'_ ante este pensamiento Kenny no pudo evitar mirarle con asombro de chimpancé de circo, lo cual Kyle ignoro olímpicamente.

El chico pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, el culón para él estaba actuando muy extraño, demasiado extraño. ¿Debería preocuparse? Aunque le gustaba esa paz de los últimos días no podía evitarlo, era su naturaleza… además…

' _despues de vivir tanto tiempo junto a alguien como Cartman se te quedan las costumbres'_ suspiro sentándose a su lado ya que Stan se había sentado justo al lado de Kenny.

"está buscando a quien hizo esta confesión en el muro de la pagina, ya sabes… esta" explico el azabache rebuscando entre sus imágenes para poner al tanto a su mejor amigo, Stan estiro su mano sosteniendo el teléfono en cuya pantalla se mostraba una captura de la confesión del desconocido, Kyle no pareció sorprenderse demasiado pero si dejo escapar una sonrisita, luego una risita y luego una carcajada al punto de golpear la mesa con sus puños cerrados y dejar que unas lagrimas se le escapasen.

"¿y a ti quien te lo dijo?" exigió saber Kenny colocando una de sus manos en su cadera, Stan sonrió burlón actualmente demasiado al tanto de todo a su alrededor.

"adivina donde me encontré a Butters ayer…" Kenny trago saliva, esa afirmación podría significar cualquier cosa. Cualquier putisima cosa. "…rebuscando entre los casilleros de los camarines del equipo de futbol" contesto a su pregunta al no recibir respuesta y desvió la mirada no verdaderamente interesado en torturar al rubio con sus secretillos, decidió prestar atención al puré instantáneo y las verduras cocidas.

Kyle continúo riendo hasta lograr que Cartman se enfocara en él y olvidara sus preguntas y su cometido para observar al pelirrojo bajito de aspecto curvilíneo riendo como una foca con retraso.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso para ti kahl?" pregunto sin saber porque molesto, nervioso por la repentina mirada de autosuficiencia que le dirigió Kyle al momento de dejar de reír y erguirse para responderle aun con una sonrisa imborrable, a veces Kyle hacia eso, no paraba de sonreír y esa era un arma letal llena de brillitos que se combinaban con la escarlata liquida del castaño.

"no puedo creer que en verdad estés gastando tu tiempo en algo tan estúpido Cartman, incluso para ti es demasiado" rio otra vez sujetando su estomago por esa puntada que le rogaba por aire. Cartman se sintió abatido de repente pero no dejo que lo notaran.

' _hijo de…'_

"bueno, solo necesito encontrarlo kahl, ¿a ti que te importa como pierda mi tiempo?" replico dejando mas a la vista sus reciente acumulación de músculos en sus brazos porque sabía que llamaban la atención del judío.

"solo ríndete, vamos a ver el partido del equipo de futbol este fin de ¿vienen?" cambio de tema sonriendo y sacudiendo su cabeza para que los rulos rebeldes que no se quedaban en su lugar le descubrieran la cara, se refería a ambos chicos que estaban antes que él llegara, pero solo miro a Kenny lo que siempre lograba esa sensación de asqueado en Cartman.

' _recién estabas hablando conmigo'_ quiso reclamar.

"no lo sé, judío… soy una persona muy importante y muy ocupada despues de todo" pero no iba con su personaje, Kyle rodo los ojos, los otros dos solo los dejaron hablar entre ellos un buen rato sin muchas ganas de fijarse en que hacían.

"lo dice quien acosa a la mitad de los chicos en la escuela" replica cruzándose de brazos, en ese momento Kenny logra divisar la pulsera de arcoíris muy familiar en su muñeca, levanta la mirada a Kyle quien estaba demasiado distraído en Cartman como para notarlo. Niega con la cabeza para sí mismo _'solo mi imaginación, debió ser esa bala de ayer que me atravesó la cabeza, sí, eso'_

"ríete ahora pero cuando lo encuentre… oh-ho-oh" Kyle sacudió la cabeza y arrugo el entrecejo.

' _¿cómo alguien como él…'_ los ojos cafés de Eric le miran fijamente esperando a que contraatacara y sorprendiéndose cuando le vieron levantarse y despedirse de los demás _'en serio, en serio…"_ se lamentaba el bermejo.

"no deberías joder con los chicos gay, sabes que no es nada raro ni malo" le regaña Stan sin levantar la mirada del juego Premium de su celular, Cartman rueda los ojos y abre la boca para responder pero es interrumpido "…mas cuando uno de nosotros _es_ gay…"

"¿Quién?" exclamo sorprendido llamando la atención de algunos.

"no lo sé, solo estoy comentando cosas…" se encoge de hombros "hasta tú _podrías_ ser el gay del grupo ¿sabes?" Cartman decide no responder, su vista fija en el punto donde la cabellera rojiza se ha marchado.

' _estúpido hippie, es imposible que yo sea gay'_ lo dudo un rato… _'Tal vez'_

…

…

 **PARTE 4: EL RESURGIMIENTO DE LA CONFI.**

" _Acabo de enterarme que el chico que me gusta esta buscándome debido a la confesión que subí el otro día aquí mismo… el muy tarado no se da cuenta que soy yo. Sip, me gusta Eric Cartman, ven a por mi culón"_

¿Cuántas veces lo había releído? ¿Quién era este hijo de puta que sabia joder con su cabeza? Con ya casi mil 'me gustas' y trescientos 'compartidos' era de lejos de lo que más se hablaba en los pasillos los últimos días de la semana.

¿Quién está enamorado del culón? Sin darse cuenta los demás estudiantes estaban detrás de la pista de la misteriosa persona, era un problema saber quién era ya que el castaño parecía odiar a todo el mundo y todos ellos, al parecer, eran heterosexuales. Rebuscando una silueta, buscando por una mueca, rogando por información.

South park hight estaba vuelta loca y hasta los profesores se habían agregado a la búsqueda.

"q-que mierda tan…, puta madre" se reía Kenny sin contener algunas lagrimas, a su lado Butters contenía esa carcajada no por miedo a burlarse del gordo, más bien por vergüenza a que le mirasen de la misma forma en que miraban a Kenny mientras los tres caminaban por los pasillos esa mañana. "demonios, hasta creo que tú fuiste quien escribió la estúpida confi, demonios Cartman" continuo riéndose, el castaño rodo los ojos y se dedico a ignorar las miradas de burla de los demás, no le interesaba ni una mierda que lo miraran y se rieran porque al parecer un chico que supuestamente conocía estaba enamorado de él. Solo le importaba saber quién era ese chico despues de todo.

"cierra tu puta boca Kenny, yo no escribí esa mierda, yo jamás escribo esas mierdas" grito intentando parecer calmado, obviamente no lo estaba, la curiosidad lo carcomía y no podía dejar a la mitad algo cuando ya lo había empezado… si no mal recuerda algo parecido pasaba cuando escuchaba una canción media mierda de niño.

"o-oh vamos Eric, ¿Quién es entonces ese tipo?" pregunto Butters sin ánimos de ofender o sonar apático, y por el sonido tembloroso de su suave voz tampoco lo hizo pero el castaño andaba sensible esos días. "quiero decir, ninguno de tus amigos, me incluyo, han demostrado un sentimiento mas mero que la amistad o la enemistad en algunos casos… ya sabes ¿crees que sea una broma?" se dirigía a Kenny y este asintió varias veces rodeando su hombro en un gesto suave de compañerismo.

"de seguro es una broma culón, déjalo ya. Malgastas tu tiempo cuando podrías ir a revolcarte como un cerdito en el K.F.C" Cartman se detuvo frente a su casillero y se volteo casi violento hacia el rubio de la sudadera naranja que consiguió en oferta en Wal-Mart.

"solo estas celoso porque alguien SI admite estar enamorado de mí, no como otros" grito apuntado indirectamente a esa relación sin nombre que flotaba entre los rubios. En otro momento Kenny se habría sentido irritado pero ese día se sentía con suerte.

"Leo si está enamorado de mi ¿verdad Leoncito?" Kenny respondió burlón dirigiéndole una mirada muy confiada al chico rubio quien era sostenido por los hombros, Butters asiente sonrojado ocultándose entre su pecho y su hombro para que no lo notasen del todo, Kenny rodea su cintura en un movimiento suave y relajado para devolverle una mirada llena de sorna y superioridad al castaño "¿decías, gordito?"

"vaya mierda mas marica Kenny, y no soy gordo. Mira estos músculos" exclamo estirando su brazo y flexionándolo para mostrar sus (vaya vaya) existentes músculos. Una risita divertida desde su espalda le hizo voltear algo avergonzado.

"con que ¿músculos, eh?" se rio Marsh flexionando sus brazos hacia atrás con la intención de mostrar sus más desarrollados tríceps y abdomen de 'macho líder del equipo de futbol', Kyle a su lado solo rio mas fuerte golpeando la puertecita de su casillero.

"ey" se quejo Eric dándole la espalda a los rubios quienes miraban divertidos como Stan se burlaba de Cartman.

"vaya, Eric Cartman… que lindos músculos" se burlo Kyle mordiendo su labio inferior y levantando un poco la mirada para mantenerla fija en los ojos del castaño quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el tono claramente seductor que había utilizado Broflovski, el cual era para burlarse del estilo de coqueteo de Bebe. "¿aun buscando a ese chico enamoradísimo de ti?" Stan dejo escapar una risita y el pelirrojo le devolvió una mirada divertida disponiéndose a sacar sus cuadernos para las siguientes horas.

"pues si, kahl, aun lo estoy buscando" se cruzo de brazos el castaño desviando la mirada del bermejo quien no podía evitar mirarle divertido, demasiado para la sospecha de Kenny.

"le estábamos diciendo recién que tal vez era una broma" comento Butters aprovechando un poco su cercanía con el azabache para empezar una conversación.

"si culo gordo" asintió de acuerdo Stanley "tal vez es solo una broma, digo ¡Vamos! ¿Es en serio?" algo de sarcasmo y sorna en su tono de voz hiso que el castaño se sintiera ofendido y molesto, tal vez no era míster estomago plano pero eso no quería decir que tuviera un 0 de atractivo.

"¡Por supuesto que no es una broma!" grito con sus ojos cafés inundados en ira apretando los puños contra sus caderas.

"claro que no lo es, Cartman" intervino Kyle, sonando extrañamente sincero a través de esa vocecita burlona, paseándose con pasos gatunos delante del castaño "estoy seguro que quien fuese ese chico… va muy en serio…" y se marcho desprendiendo una estela de un 'noseque' que Kenny le parecía de lo mas sospechoso, Stanley parpadeo un par de veces antes de ir tras su mejor amigo y continuar con lo que sea de lo que estaban hablando antes de su encuentro con el resto del team (sobre las tetas flácidas del profesor de educación física)

"creo que ya sé quién es ese misterioso chico" comento el rubio con una sonrisita divertida, Cartman quien se había quedado con la mirada fija en los pasos de los otros dos, asintió y se volteo para mirarle con una enorme sonrisa de victoria, tan enorme que dolía de solo verla.

"Por supuesto, ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta?"

"verdad, es obvio que es ky-"

"es obvio que es Stan" interrumpió el castaño colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

"… ¿Qué?" Kenny no se lo creía, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder por la incredulidad del momento y Butters a su lado mirando todo con un '¿oh? ¿Qué? ¿Stan?' más claro que el agua.

"Por supuesto pobre de mierda, ¿no viste como me estaba coqueteando justo recién?"

"no, si, alguien te estaba coqueteando pero no fue-" quiso explicar el rubio.

"ahora a pensar en una forma de hacerlo publico a todo el mundo" volvió a interrumpir sacando su celular de su bolsillo trasero y tecleando algunas cosas, una invocación general a todo el mundo en el gimnasio para desenmascarar al azabache.

"no, pero Cartman"

"esto será de tetas"

 **PARTE 5: EN EL GIMNASIO HAY HORA DE BARDO:**

…

…

Todos los alumnos y profesores que habían llegado al gimnasio en busca de saciar su curiosidad se habían aglomerado en las gradas y en algunos sectores de la cancha como en las paredes o en el suelo de la misma. Todos esperaban a que el culo gordo de Cartman se presentara ya listo para responder a todas sus dudas más aun despues de recibir el mensaje masivo de parte del castaño.

Kyle y Stan se encontraban en las filas de en medio de las gradas, observando con algo de estupefacción y nerviosismo '¿Quién sería el de la confesión?' era la pregunta general. Kyle sentía como su pecho se desbocaba y sus labios no podían cerrarse con propiedad además de que claramente había comenzado a sudar…

' _oh dios mío, oh dios mío. Soy un idiota mierda puta'_ estaba desesperado.

El castaño se presento por una plataforma con ruedas tirada por ambos rubios quienes hacían esfuerzos sobre humanos para dejarlo en medio del gimnasio, Eric saco un megáfono y lo encendió mientras los rubios comenzaban a disparar confeti, uno verdaderamente dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento y otro con una cara de '¿en verdad estoy haciendo esto?'

' _¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan idiota? Es obvio que era Kyle quien escribió esa mierda pero NOOO vamos a joder a Stan, jodamos a Stan… al menos le veré haciendo el ridículo'_

El castaño tosió un par de veces para conseguir el silencio y la atención de todos los presentes quienes se inclinaron sobre sus asientos o sus lugares como si estuvieran a punto de descubrir quién era el padre de María Juana en la telenovela de las seis.

"ahorrémonos las formalidades y vallamos al grano del porque estamos aquí" grito ganándose los aplausos de algunos presentes y los gritos de alabanza. "quien esta perdidamente enamorado de su servidor…" se apunto a sí mismo como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo mientras que los demás susurraban los nombres de un montón de tipos al azar esperando acertar, algunos hasta tenían sus apuestas.

Desde su puesto Kyle se mordía las uñas sin poder desviar su mirada de nerviosismo y inquietud del gordo quien desde la distancia no le había visto. Stan a su lado le miraba igual de preocupado, ya sabía que era él quien había escrito esa confi y simplemente no quería que su amigo la pasara mal y se amargara por culpa de unos adolecentes que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que meterse en la vida de los demás (como paso con Clyde y Token hasta que se terminaron volviendo novios)

' _les dije que facebook era una mierda y no me creyeron, maldita sea ahora no podremos ir al partido el fin de semana'_

"…y lamento decírtelo amigo, pero no me gustas para nada…" continuo el castaño provocando que el corazón del judío se retorciera con dolor "…lo lamento ¡STANLEY RANDY MARSH!" todos dejaron escapar un grito ahogado de sorpresa, algunos comenzaron a reírse de inmediato y otros a cobrar por su dinero mientras otros hacían un berrinche de que creían que Butters era el enamorado.

Stan se sujeto el puente de la nariz con fastidio mientras escuchaba claramente como unas chicas le gritaban a Wendy que no se desmayara, que se recompusiera. El rubio cenizo dejo escapar un suspiro de agotamiento…no había sido tan chistoso.

Y en medio de todo ese alboroto con el corazón sin un ritmo cardiaco fijo y con todos sus músculos sintiéndose pesados, Kyle se quedo con la mirada fija en el gordo que no paraba de reír, se sentía algo idiota. Aliviado de que no lo descubrieran, desilusionado por haber sido confundido con su mejor amigo, asustado porque ahora las opciones de declararse y pasar desapercibido parecían menos posibles e intentando contenerse, porque en el fondo lo único que quería era levantarse y correr lo más rápido que fuera posible.

"¡No estoy enamorado de ti culón! Sabes que estoy más que enamorado de Wendy" grito Marsh poniéndose de pie en medio de las gradas ganándose la atención de todos, de un momento a otro todo se volvió silencioso y desde unas gradas más abajo Marsh escucho como Wendy chillaba emocionada y sus amigas dejaban escapar un 'aww…' de ternura "ella es la única para mí y jamás la reemplazaría. Menos por una bola de grasa como tú" agrego derritiendo el corazón de sus admiradoras y de su novia.

"oh vamos Stanley, no intentes negarlo" sonrió burlón el castaño, Kenny aprovecho un poco su distracción y le arrebato el megáfono de las manos.

"compañeros, lamento decepcionarlos pero ¡Stan no es quien hizo esa confesión!" grito, Cartman abrió los ojos sorprendido, intento replicar pero solo balbuceo palabras, simplemente era confuso y desesperante. Entonces comenzaron a levantarse algunos alborotadores gritando '¿y quién es?' '¿Saben quien fue?' 'Nos han engañado' 'Que estafa'.

Entonces Wendy, terriblemente enojada por todos esos sentimientos de muerte que se llevo con la confusión del público, se levanto y elevo su voz por sobre todas las demás ganándose algunos días de afonía. "¡QUIEN HAYA PUBLICADO ESA CONFESIÓN QUE SE PONGA LAS BOLAS Y LO DIGA!"

Todos callaron, esperando estáticos a que alguien lo hiciera, ansiosos. El castaño sentía sus manos temblarle del puro nerviosismo y su corazón se detuvo en el momento en que vio como una roja cabellera sobresalía de las demás poniéndose de pie y levantando la mano.

Stan se quedo mudo y con un asentimiento solemne le demostró su apoyo y su compromiso como mejor amigo. Wendy se cubrió la boca culpable de causar toda esa situación, mas cuando había sido ella la primera en saber sobre el flechazo que sufría Kyle por Cartman cuando el pelirrojo le pidió ayuda con el tema al no saber qué hacer. No podía ser señorita cerebro todo el tiempo.

Kenny abrazo a Butters por detrás de la espalda con un sentimiento angustioso que se detuvo cuando las manos del rubio menor le estrecharon las suyas por sobre su pecho.

Kyle sonrió desganado, dejando que todos le mirasen y bajando de las gradas para quedar a unos metros frente al castaño quien se había enrojecido por completo, sentía como le temblaban las rodilla y las imágenes a su alrededor pasaban en cámara lenta. Se aferro a su propia camiseta y con un gesto de cabeza les pidió a los rubios que le entregaran el megáfono el cual llego en un par de segundos a sus manos. Lo agarro con determinación y coloco sus labios para gritarle al del corazón acelerado frente a él.

"¡ME GUSTA ERIC CARTMAN!" y lo dejo caer instantes despues, esperando a por una respuesta e ignorando la masa de murmullos que se extendían a su espalda. El castaño sentía como sus labios temblaban y como su voz se escapaba en un quejido ahogado, avergonzado y sorprendido pero más que nada eufórico. Quería saltar, quería cantar, quería besar al pelirrojo frente a él pero al intentarlo olvido que estaba sobre una plataforma y cayo de cara al suelo con solo dar unos pasos.

"mierda" murmuro apenado por toda la situación sin levantarse del suelo… ¿se podría ser más ridículo que esto? Para el castaño la respuesta era un rotundo 'no'. Kyle al verlo caer en un instante se arrodilla junto a él gritando su nombre con preocupación, agarrando su redonda cara entre sus manos.

"Cartman, ¿serás idiota? ¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarte de la plataforma?" le regaño buscando por rasguños o heridas, el castaño agarro sus manos aun en su rostro y le sonrió ampliamente. Por ese instante ambos se olvidaron de todo el público que aun les miraba y les gritaba.

'BESALO' 'que maricas son' 'por dios, sabía que iban a terminar juntos' 'dale, dale' '¡búsquense un cuarto!' 'ya cógetelo que estoy cansada de esperar' y demás gritos parecidos dirigidos a esos dos, muchos ya habían sacado sus celulares y habían comenzado a grabar, por supuesto que esto sería directamente publicado en 'south park hight oficial'

"tú eres el idiota judío" le replico Cartman acercándose a sus labios pero no rozándolos, solo sintiendo su cercanía "¿Quién publica mariconadas en facebook?"

"oh cállate" el de ojos jade le aprieta las mejillas causando un quejido de dolor, pero no puede evitar borrar esa sonrisa de bobo de su rostro ¿esto significaba que no era rechazado, cierto? Ambos se miran en silencio esperando a ver quién da el siguiente paso, sus mejillas encendidas y escondidas en su propia cercanía, ya muchos creían que se estaban besando aunque no fuese así.

"ahora es cuando te beso…" murmuro en sus labios sentándose correctamente en el piso pulido de la cancha, Kyle asintió con sus brazos comenzando a rodearlo del cuello y dejando que las manos del castaño se deslizaran por sus costados.

"…y yo te beso de vuelta" Cartman sonríe como estúpido.

"dicen que los judíos no saben besar" se burla apegándose más a su cuerpo, Kyle rueda los ojos y vuelve a mirarlo para acercar más sus rostros apenas rozándose con los labios.

"solo bésame" y lo hicieron, torpemente como un primer beso moviendo sus labios contra los otros con marcada inexperiencia, era un beso mas de 'adultos' despues de todo, no era un beso como los que daban de niños a las niñas en esos juegos de la botella o cosas así, un verdadero beso en el que sus dientes chocaron y en el que sus alientos se entremezclaron, sus ojos se cerraron por instinto y enterraron sus dedos en la piel del otro. Nerviosos como la mierda pero de todos modos más que complacidos.

Ese día, aunque Stan y la afónica de Wendy intentaron felicitarles por su (wow, que rápidos) relación, no consiguieron sacarles palabras de respuesta, aunque era lo lógico, ¿Cómo iban a responder si tenían la boca del otros sobre la suya en todo momento? Y diablos sí que excitaba a las chicas asiáticas que rondaban por ahí.

…

 **PARTE 6: EL HISTORIAL DE UN JUDIO.**

…

…

Cartman se quedaría a dormir en la casa de los Broflovski ese viernes, viernes en el que se cumplía su mes-aniversario número cuatro. Se dejaba cubrir por las sabanas inundadas en el olor de su novio, umm… si olía a judío pelirrojo. Esperaba pacientemente a que su novio regresara de la ducha en la que estaba tardando un poco, el pensamiento de que quizás se estaba extra preocupando por él le complacía por lo que le dejo pasar.

En el escritorio la portátil de Kyle estaba encendida con un juego de peces en el fondo de pantalla, como el pelirrojo tardaba tanto no creyó que fuera un problema meterse en ella y revisar su facebook para distraerse un rato, la madre de Kyle desde abajo se despidió de ambos diciendo que volvería pronto, Cartman le pareció estar de suerte, solos en la casa con su novio significaba muchas cosas que podrían hacer.

Hiso clic en la nueva pestaña pero algo le llamo la atención, el historial del judío… podría revisarlo por pura curiosidad y así saber mejor de sus gustos, revisar los videos de youtube que veía o las películas-

"¿Qué mierda es esto?" pero no se encontró con lo que esperaba, nop, era algo muy distinto, difícil para él ponerlo en palabras. Las últimas búsquedas de google eran todas parecidas y con un solo significado…

"¿Cómo hacer una mama-… oh ¿Cómo seducir a tu-… demonios Kyle"

"¿Qué estás haciendo Eric?" entro un pelirrojo vestido con su pijama, viendo a su novio en su computadora completamente sonrojado y anonadado, de inmediato dirigió su vista a la pantalla y vio que estaba revisando su historial "mierda, mierda, no es lo que tú crees… joder deja eso" chillo.

"¿no es lo que yo creo? Porque lo que yo creo es que alguien está muy ansioso por meterse mis bolas en su boca" se burlo el castaño logrando hacer que el bermejo se sonrojara violentamente y exclamara unos cuantos balbuceos, Kyle se lanzo sobre él para quitarle la portátil de las manos o al menos golpearlo y dejarlo noqueado un rato.

"deja eso, déjalo… quítate culón de mierda" de un movimiento Kyle quedo de espalda en la cama enojado y avergonzado arrugando su nariz y repartiendo patadas por todas partes, Cartman no hacía más que reír de sus intentos y mirarle divertido para comenzar a repartir besos por su cara mientras resistía el forcejeo del judío "quítate, vamos, ya no es divertido, estoy muy enojado ¡Eric!" unos cuantos besos mas y dejo de luchar dejando que lo envolvieran en caricias suaves, muy suaves para venir de alguien como Cartman pero de lo poco que llevaban de relación sabía que así era Eric Cartman, suave y gentil lejos de toda esa violencia y palabras directas que solía usar.

"mmm, al fin dejas de gritar. Kenny tiene razón, te pareces a su madre" murmuro chocando sus labios contra su cuello mientras hablaba, provocando escalofríos al bermejo.

"no me parezco a ella, Kenny está loco y lo sabes" se rio intentando parecer fastidiado, Cartman comenzó a desabotonar su camiseta, esa noche harían algo más que solo frotarse sus miembros como lo habían hecho durante cuatro meses ¿abstinencia? No, más bien falta de ocasión, quizás esa noche debería tener su propio aniversario también.

"¿Por qué no me enseñas lo que aprendiste en internet?" ronronea Eric acariciando la piel de su espalda, disfrutándola con sus dedos y repartiendo delicados besos en el rostro del pecoso, Kyle tira de sus cabellos sintiéndose arder en las partes en que era acariciado, le besa en los labios introduciendo su lengua con avidez dentro de ella y jugando con su dominación por ataque sorpresa, Eric deja que las manos de su novio le empujen en la cama quedando ahora él debajo de Kyle, el pelirrojo sonrió burlón acariciando el pecho del mas grande.

"pero la próxima yo soy el que da" rechisto moviendo sus caderas en el regazo del castaño para hacer fricción con su trasero en su miembro.

"pff, sigue creyéndolo pasiva" replica Cartman, Kyle aprieta su miembro por encima del pantalón haciéndolo gemir demasiado fuerte para su gusto y le mira con fastidio en esos ojos cafés almendra.

"mmm, vamos, por favor" suplica fingidamente retorciendo entre sus manos la punta, el castaño se rinde ante sus atenciones pero no responde, de todos modos valdría la pena ¿cierto?

"si me chupas las bolas" Kyle rodo los ojos pero sonrió, asintiendo, regando besos desde su pecho y bajando, apartando la tela del pantalón y la ropa interior.

"será un placer" y descendió con sus labios en la punta.

Definitivamente valdría la pena un poco de dolor de culo…

' _si…'_


End file.
